Background
by TheRottenJas
Summary: This will be a varies of drabbles and one-shots all dedicated to Minor characters. Some will be romantic, others platonic, some inner musings. Currently: There was no other option for Colin.
1. The Sorting Hat

A/N: This will only be dedicated to Minor characters. :D

Character: Lisa Turpin

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Lisa Turpin shuffled nervously as the kids next to her were placed. She didn't know what House the Sorting Hat was going to place her in! She wasn't particularly loyal or brave, and she certainly wasn't a Slytherin. Perhaps Ravenclaw? It was a fine house and supposed to be the wisest.

"I can't wait!" Whispered a girl next to her.

Lisa smiled anxiously her eyes darting between the girl and the hat. "Me neither."

Another girl who looked almost identical to the one who spoke first, snorted. "I know Parvati. You've only been saying it since we left the house."

Lisa watched the two curiously before turning her attention back to the magical hat. Twins? They didn't act very similar, Lisa thought.

"Patil, Padma!"

Lisa watched as the Padma, the one who snorted, walked and placed the hat on her head. The Hat called out 'RAVENCLAW!'

Lisa wondered if the Hat would place her at all. There was a possibility this was all a mistake, wasn't there? No, she shook her head. Wrong. She got her letter for a reason. She was magical just like her parents were.

"Patil, Parvati!"

Parvati gulped and waved goodbye before sitting on the stool. The Hat called 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Lida watched as some students were surprised they weren't sorted in the same house. Lisa shook her head in disbelief. Anyone could see they weren't alike. It only made sense they were in seperate houses.

More students passed and Lisa practiced deep breathing. She knew her name was next.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

Lisa walked towards the stool, looking at the hat curiously. How did this work, really? How is the hat making decisions? Shouldn't there be a test or something?

 _Ah! A very curious mind. So much to learn, isn't there? I know exactly where to place you!_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lisa smiled, taking the hat off. Ravenclaw?She looked at the table cheering and was happy to see many of them waving back. She grinned as she sat down. She might really enjoy her years at Hogwarts.


	2. Not a Death Eater

**A/N:** As much as I write about him, no, sadly, he is NOT a Major Character but Minor. Oh, also, I am accepting requests. Provided they are Minor Character. ;)

 **N** : It was not proven Blaise was at the Battle of Hogwarts.

 **Character:** Blaise Zabini

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

Blaise Zabini watched as Pansy Parkinson stayed silent for an entire train ride. It was unusual because the girl never stopped talking. She was always insulting or spouting out nonsense. He flicked his gaze over to Gregory Goyle who continued munching on the snacks he had. Blaise felt the urge to snicker when Vincent Crabbe stole some snacks from the other kid. Those two never changed, really. That was except for the Dark Mark. But even that hadn't altered their behavior. Blaise thought they actually enjoyed going to the meetings. They actually would.

Blaise shifted his eyes to Draco Malfoy. He looked the most affected out of all of them. They were dark and purplish bags under his eyes. His skin was deathly pale and he looked tired every moment. Blaise watched as his mate stared at the window with a dark look in his eyes.

Blaise shook his head. For once, he was glad he didn't have a Death Eater parent. He was glad his mother didn't stay with their father. It was obvious this year was going to be worse than sixth year. Blaise sighed, closing his eyes. He was glad he wasn't going to be anywhere near Hogwarts when the final battle occurred.


	3. Thank You

A/N: For Rhead-a-holyc in Secret Santa! Sorry, it's so short! I hope you like it! I wish I could've made it longer...Review please. :)

W.C: 735

Disclaimer: Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Thank You_

"What are you doing here?" Albus Dumbledore asked hopelessly. He looked up at Ariana Dumbledore, his younger sister, who looked around his room shaking her head.

Ariana smiled and laughed. "Clean up your room brother. It's very messy. I know you don't need me reminding you but if I don't who will?"

Albus looked at the mess surrounding him. "My life is a mess Ariana."

"I know mother died because of me," Ariana spoke, her voice trembling. She stood trembling at the doorway of Albus' room. "She wouldn't want you to waste away like this!"

Albus smiled sadly and nodded. He rose and began picking up the pile of books and papers which covered his room. "I'm so lost. I don't know what to do anymore."

Ariana laughed, it sounded like bells chiming in the wind. "You'll know. Albus you'll know."

 **.oOOo.**

"Really? You're not eating?" Ariana asked the boys. Albus and Aberforth were barely speaking as they moved their food with their forks. "I'll eat all it myself!"

Albus smiled softly at his sister. "You don't eat that much anyway."

Ariana frowned, patting her belly. "I could eat that much if I wanted." She shook her head and looked at Aberforth. "He's not eating."

Albus glanced at his brother. "Who would?"

Ariana frowned. "Why isn't he eating? Was the death too traumatizing? It wasn't his fault! It was mine!" She cried, wiping her tears. "It was mine!"

Albus stood up and glared at their brother. He walked towards Ariana but she took a step back. "I'm here to help."

"You need help. You both do," Ariana said bitterly. She smiled weakly. "I'll go and compose myself."

 **.oOOo.**

"How many nights is this Albus?" Ariana asked, gazing out the window. She turned slowly to look at Albus who stood still at their sofa. Her long blonde hair was down. She ran a hand through it and smiled. She heard Albus sigh again and she turned towards him. "How many nights?"

Albus smiled. "Too many."

Ariana sighed, standing up she faced her brother. "Have you considered what I asked you?"

Albus shakes his head and laughs hysterically. "I can't do that. I can't."

Ariana gave him a sad smile. "I need you to."

"Not yet," Albus whispered, covering his face with trembling hands.

Ariana laughed loudly. "You will."

 **.oOOo.**

"Please Albus!" Ariana cried, her hair wild and tangled. She wringed her hands together. "You think I can keep going like this?"

Albus merely stared at the ground.

"I need you to!" she cried, her hands trembling. She shook her head and screamed. She huffed and blew her hair out of her face. "I need you to."

Albus ran a hand through his red hair. "How can I?"

Ariana straightened up and fixed her hair calmly. "You just do. No one tells you how. You learn Albus. That's why humans need contact. To interact and cope Al."

Her older brother cried and wailed. He rocked back and forth slowly. "I don't think I can anymore."

 **.oOOo.**

Albus watched as they lowered the coffin down. He watched silently as they began to throw dirt on top. He watched with an impassive face. Aberforth stayed next to him as people began to walk away. Soon it was just them. Ariana looked at them with love and joy.

"Albus, can you?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

Albus nodded. "Yes, I let go."

"This world needs you. Goodbye Albus!" Ariana Dumbledore smiled brightly. Her face seemed to glow and she could see herself fade away. In a flash of blue light, she was gone.

Albus Dumbledore weakly smiled as he saw his younger sister fade into nothing. Aberforth turned to him with fury in his face.

"You didn't cry? Didn't you feel sorry?" he spat, looking utterly disgusted with Albus.

Albus remained silent and once he knew it Aberforth's fist landed squarely on his nose. He winced but did nothing as the younger boy stalked away. His sister was at peace now. The right decision was to let her go even if it was the hardest thing he has ever done.

 **.oOOo.**

"Albus," a young cheerful voice cried as a girl around 14 ran into his awaiting arms.

"You look the same Ariana," Albus croaked, looking at how wrinkly his hands were. She looked so young and ...alive.

"You're old," she responded. Ariana smiled, tears running down her face. "Thank you for being my brother."


	4. The Family Picnic

**Prompt:** The Black family gets along.

 **W.C:** 421

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Annual Family Picnic_

"Well?" Walburga Black asked, raising up a perfectly arched black brow. She looked at her two sons, Sirius and Regulus Black, expectantly. She tapped one foot against their marble floor scrutinizing their movements. "Is nobody going to talk?"

Orion Black cleared his throat and stepped forward. He gave his wife a lopsided grin. "It was me."

Walburga shook her head, tutting under her breath. "Orion, you know that's for the guests. I was blaming Sirius and Regulus here." She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing. She set a stern gaze on the boys. "Now go and fix the tables."

Regulus nodded and quickly left. Sirius rolled his eyes before following his brother outside. Walburga took off her apron and pursed her lips at her husband. "Honestly, you know how my brother and sister-in-law can get on these occasions. It's the first year I'm hosting it and it must be absolutely perfect."

Orion shrugged and snatched another cookie before Walburga could protest.

 **.oOOo.**

"Why isn't it at our house?" drawled Bellatrix Black as her father pulled up into her cousin's driveway. She flipped her wild curly hair and turned her nose up. "It's always at our house."

"Stop being unreasonable," her mother Druella warned. Druella Black looked at her compact mirror before stepping out of the car. She pushed back a stray blond lock of hair. She smirked, letting her white even teeth flash. "Now let's go greet."

"I just don't understand all this fuss," Cygnus Black commented, glancing at his eldest daughter. "Is it the adolescent stage? Rebellion?"

Druella laughed, looking at her perfectly dressed children walking behind them. Her three girls Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa bickered all the way to the door. Druella rang the doorbell and shot her daughters a warning glance that instantly got them to shut up. A tall, beautiful women opened the door. "Walburga! Lovely to see you again!"

Walburga smiled and returned the compliment. "Everything's ready and set. Most of the family is already here. Why don't you go and greet them?"

Druella flashed her white teeth. "Of course." She gently pushed her children along the way to the backyard. Sure enough, there were already people about and socializing. She could see Alphard Black talking animatedly to Cedrella. "Go darlings."

Bellatrix groaned, allowing her mother to go and join the adult conversation. She hated being a teenager in their annual family picnic. There was nothing to do, really. She grinned as she spotted her naive cousins. Well, there was always teasing the lot.


	5. Uneasiness

**For:** Rebirth of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing- Dialogue: "Well. Shit." ; Bingo Game: Riddles & Answers: What has a foot but no legs? My Answer: **Snail**

 **W.C:** 382

 **Minor Character:** Rodolphus Lestrange

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Doesn't this bother you at least a tiny bit?"

Bellatrix simply laughed in response to the idiotic question. She smirked, tilting her head towards the fleeing muggles. She nudged her husband's side before twirling her wand. "Should it?"

Rodolphus Lestrange cleared his throat awkwardly as his wife shot another spell at the muggle woman. Did he feel uneasy doing this sort of job? He glanced at their victims just in time to see the woman collapse. Yes, his stomach flipped, of course he felt queasy. It wasn't the fact that their victims were muggles. Muggles deserved to die, after all.

"Oh, come on!" Bellatrix drawled, forcefully grabbing Rodolphus. He grimaced as he felt the familiar pull of side Apparation. With an audible pop the pair landed in front of the muggle man. Rodolphus rubbed his wrist already knowing that Bellatrix's claws scratched him. It was either that or her strong grip that was sure to leave a bruise. "Could you filth be any slower? It's like you're pathetic snails."

The man fell to his knees pleading for mercy. "S-stop! P-please! I'm an ordinary man!"

Bellatrix cackled, holding her side. She smiled, her straight teeth flashing menacingly in the moonlight. The man opened his mouth to scream and his wife simply cast the silencing spell on him. "That's exactly why we're killing you."

Rodolphus flinched when she cast the Cruciatus Curse. What was the point of torturing him if she was just going to kill him? It was times like these where she looked the most insane. "Kill him already, Bell."

"If you wish," she drawled, taking a dagger out of what appeared to be a strap on her thigh. She seductively walked towards the quivering man. "This might hurt."

Rodolphus recoiled when drops of blood splattered on his shoes. He loathed these type of orders. They were always messy.

"Well. Shit."

The pair whipped around to see Rodolphus' little brother, Rabastan. Rodolphus sighed in relief, he hated dealing with casualties.

"The Dark Lord has another order," Rabastan said, nodding in appreciation at Bellatrix's handy work. "You might want to clean that."

Rodolphus groaned but dealt with the bloody mess. How much more blood was he going to watch spill tonight? Whatever the amount was he didn't his stomach would hold very long.


	6. Candies

Speed Drabble: pen, follow, "What you see, is what you get."

Rebirth Prompt: Candy

Minor Character: Colin Creevey

Word count: 266

* * *

"What you see, is what you get," the trolley lady stated dryly as Colin Creevey asked about the muggle kind of candy. Colin frowned, picking up all the unusual treats. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs, and the weird names went on. Colin wasn't sure what he was going to get!

He grinned, taking out his pouch of coins. "I'll take three Chocolate Frogs, two of Bertie's Beans, four Licorice wands, and one Jelly Slug." Colin handed is money over and began taking his spoils. He paused and looked up fearfully. "Are they good?"

The trolley lady laughed. "Of course they're good, my dear! They are from Honeydukes, you know."

Colin smiled nervously, looking around the empty hallway. "I'm a First year. I'm afraid I don't know that much about the Wizarding World." He bit his lip then asked hurriedly, "Can I get a picture?"

Colin cheered when she agreed and dumped his candy in his compartment, quickly grabbing his camera. "Oh, Dennis is going to love this!" He snapped a picture of the interesting cart and the trolley lady smiled when he included her in it. "He's my younger brother, you know. He follows and looks up to me. He cried when I came here so I told him I'd take a picture of it all! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, dear," she responded before knocking on the next compartment.

Colin immediately pulled out a paper and pen. Pens seemed much more convenient than a Quill, Colin thought. Hopefully, it wasn't too soon to be writing a letter home.


	7. Healing the Wounded Heart

**Hogwarts:** Potions Class - **Assignment 2 -** Write either about killing something innocent, to get something from it/them or for sport. Alternately, write about something innocent giving something away of their own free will. / **All prompts used.**

 **Gringotts:** Various Prompts: Black Butler - (action) A character throwing something, (expression) smirking, (place) Manor, (sound) footsteps, (sound) a scream, (action) door closing

 **Drabble Club:** "Want to play a game?" (dialogue)

 **N:** I've decided to write someone killing their innocence.

 **Warning: Killing happens. Proceed with care.**

 **Word count:** 805

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Healing the Wounded Heart_

* * *

"You shouldn't."

It was her again.

Dennis reluctantly turned in the direction where Luna Lovegood was sitting in the library. He had run into her a total of thirteen times since the term started about two months ago. It was always in the same place at a small section of the Hogwarts Library. He didn't greet her by choice, of course.

"Luna," he responded with clenched teeth. The girl wouldn't stop bothering him ever since she saw him gravitate towards the hexes and jinxes. "How nice to see you. _Again_."

She wrinkled her nose and pointed right above his head. "I see you still have the nargles hanging about you."

"I see you still believe that you can see them."

He didn't want to be mean to her, but she kept interfering with his plans. It was like she knew exactly what he planned to do.

"Ah, your judgement's impaired." She smiled kindly and pushed a book towards him once more. Dennis never took the books. This time it was called _'Step by Step: Healing The Wounded Heart'_ and Dennis could already feel his stomach churning at the thought of _holding_ it."I suggest you read this one. It's by a muggle author. Great advice, I think."

"I'm absolutely fine, Luna. I don't need any books to read, especially not those." He gave her a curt nod before he sharply turned into the Curse section. He didn't want Luna's help. He didn't _need_ Luna's help.

He quickly grabbed the book he was looking for and checked it out. He was extra mindful not to spare a glance in the Ravenclaw's direction. The holiday was coming and he had to make sure everything was ready.

* * *

Easy come, easy go.

Dennis repeated that to himself as he snuck out of his parents home the night after he came back from Hogwarts. He had everything planned to the minuscule of details. He passed his Apparation test this year and he was finally able to use magic outside of school. He held the straps of his backpack tightly. He knew where he was headed.

Pop!

He was outside the Avery Manor in seconds. He quickly bypassed the wards with his wand and thanked all the books he read at Hogwarts.

 _"You shouldn't."_

Dennis jerked his head when he remembered Luna's word suddenly. He gulped nervously as he walked around the silent Manor. The only sound that could be heard was his soft footsteps as he made his way to the Master Bedroom. He unlocked the door with his wand and entered to find the occupant of the room sleeping.

Death Eater Avery.

Dennis whipped out his wand and muttered the spell which tied him in ropes. He wanted the other man to be awake for this.

"W-What's going on? Who are you?"

"Want to play a game?" Dennis smirked, lighting up a candle by the bed. "You don't know me, but you killed my brother. I'm here to avenge him."

Avery sputtered, looking at Dennis bewildered before he growled. "Your brother wouldn't want you doing this! That is if he fought for the right side! You don't know what you're doing, boy!"

"Oh, he fought for the right side, but was killed by _you_. He had his whole life ahead of him!" Dennis struggled to hold back his tears. "Why were you, _his killer_ , only charged with permanent house arrest? Because you sold out all your friends and their damned hideouts. You're lucky you're dying at my hands because your enemies wouldn't show your the mercy I'm showing."

Dennis shrugged his backpack off and began spilling gasoline over the blankets and the entire room. He could see Avery's eyes widen in fear.

"S-Stop. This won't bring your brother back, you know? He's not coming back!"

Dennis smiled sadly before pulling a knife out the bag. "You wanted to kill all the muggleborns. You thought we were filthy. I'm going to kill you the muggle way." Dennis chuckled, making his way toward the frightened man. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Avery screamed.

Perhaps it was pain that caused him to yell or, Dennis liked to think, regret.

But he screamed and screamed as Dennis dragged the knife over his throat before slitting his throat completely. The man lay completely still and there was no pulse anymore. It was only then that Dennis allowed himself to cry.

To cry for his brother that was gone too soon.

There's no rest for the wicked.

He might have killed one of them, but the rest were still out there. They were either in Azkaban or hiding in nests. This didn't solve anything, not really. He grabbed the flickering candle and walked toward the door. He threw it inside and closed the door softly before apparating.

Maybe he would finally accept Luna's book offer.


	8. Stay With Me

**A/N:** Aha, I really liked writing this! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Muggle Art - Futurism: **Task #2:** Write about a character taking a risk despite being told not to.

 **Word count:** 618

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _ **Stay With Me**_

* * *

There was no other option for Colin Creevy.

It was unthinkable that he run away and hide instead of fighting against Voldemort. So he didn't. He chose to fight, like many other kids his age.

"Colin, you can't," his brother whined, blocking the pathway to the door. He stood in front of Colin with his arms crossed and a glare that sent a shudder down his spine. It was a wicked skill Dennis had gotten from his mother. "You don't need to go! There are others going. It's too dangerous!"

Colin bit his lip and shook his head. "You don't understand. If I don't go, who will fight for _you?_ I want a world where you'll be safe and not persecuted for something you can't change."

"Does it have to be you?" Dennis shouted, his shoulders trembling with emotion. Colin couldn't hold his burning gaze and looked down at the floor. "There's no need to put yourself in harm's way! You can stay out for it. You don't know what will happen if you go. You could _die,_ Colin. Die! Do you understand that? It's a suicide mission!"

He clenched his fists and nodded curtly. "I know it's hard, but you need to see - "

"I don't want to!" Dennis marched all the way across the room to Colin and shook his shoulders. "I need you, Colin. I need you to be safe."

"Others need to be safe, too," he whispered, his voice cracking on the last word. He took a deep breath and embraced his little brother. "I love you, Dennis. It's not that I want to leave you, but I _need_ to do this. I can't run away when Harry needs us the most."

He could feel Dennis tremble. "Harry is going to win anyway," Dennis muttered into the crook of his neck. "Stay."

"I wouldn't be a Gryffindor if I did," he joked, in an attempt to lighten his brother's mood, "now, would I?"

"Stay." Colin could freel his resolve swaying as his little brother repeated his sentence. His voice sounded so small and vulnerable. "Stay, Colin, stay with _me."_

"I can't." He gently pried his brother's arms off himself and kissed his forehead. "I love you, you know. I love you so much."

"You're going, aren't you?" Dennis' face fell and his eyes began to tear up. Colin's heart squeezed painfully. "I'm going with you. I can't stay knowing you'll be fighting for your life!"

"No," he almost screamed, his head shaking and his words firm and loud. "I refuse. You have to stay here. I can't let you do that. You're way too young."

" _You're_ young."

Colin sighed, he wouldn't let Dennis do this. "You have to stay and hold down the fort here, okay? Protect mum and dad. All three of you need to be safe. Please, Dennis, for me."

"You're evil, you know?" Dennis whispered, his sobs filling the room. He lifted his hands and began punching Colin's chest. "You're absolutely evil. Come back, okay? You better come back to me. I'll never forgive you if you don't."

Those were the words that played in his head as Colin Creevy pushed a boy who couldn't have been at least one year younger than him out of the ray of green light. He acted on instinct. The boy was about Dennis' height and had his same hair color. The expression of pure fear on the boy's face was what prompted his body to move before he knew it. It was an expression he was determined Dennis would never have to do again. He thought of his family safe and sound, and he smiled just as the green light struck his body.


End file.
